Graduation day!
by Babybird101
Summary: Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru are finally graduating from Ouran. Haruhi realizes just how fast time flew by, and she will miss her best friends very much. But, she reunite's with the rest of the Host Club and confessions are made. Host club or not, they will always be one big happy family, and they will never forget each other. Some TamakixHaruhi WARNING: Fancy Tuna! ;)


It's here! It's actually happening. Hikaru, Kaoru and I will all be graduating today.

I walked to the empty host club door. It was shut down after the others graduated, it just wouldn't feel the same without them. I opened the door and stepped inside. I looked over to the empty spot that used to hold that very ancient and VERY expensive vase.

"I'm so glad I broke you."I said outloud, chuckling. "If I never broke you, I would have never been able to join the host club.I would have never been the happiest girl in the world.I would have never met the people I call my family."I said. 'Family.'I thought sadly. 'If their my family, then why do we have to be separated?'I thought.

"Woohoo!This is going to be the best day ever!"Hikaru cheered, running out of the dressing room with Kaoru. Kaoru laughed and nodded. "Hell yeah it is!"He laughed. They turned around and looked over to me. They gasped at how I looked.

"HARUHI!THERE YOU ARE!"They both yelled, running over to me. I wore my hair down, and I had a long lilac strapless flowing gown on. It had sparkles on the bust of the dress. "You look amazing!"Hikaru exclaimed. "You're goregous Haruhi."Kaoru said in a gentler voice. I smiled and bowed. "Thank you look very handsome tonight, I'm impressed."I said. "So, you excited for tonight?"Hikaru asked. I looked up at them and forced a nod. Apparently, they noticed I did. "Y-yeah, tonight we get to finally… say goodbye."I said, looking at the floor.

Hikaru looked to Kaoru and he did the same. "Haruhi, ar you alright?"Hikaru asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. That did it for me. I reached up and pulled both of them into a hug. They leaned down and comforted me. I started to tear up and get emotional. I sniffled as a tear streamed down my face. "I-I'm just gonna miss you g-guys so much!"I cried. "We're gonna miss you too Haruhi."Hikaru said quietly. "Hey now, don't cry we should be 're graduating!"Karou said as he pulled away and wiped my tears away. "Yeah, plus we're always gonna remember will always have the host club!And all of those hilarious memories."Hikaru laughed. I laughed along with him and Kaoru. "May I please have your attention all Ouran Graduates please meet in the Ouran garden?"The announcer said over the speaker. I wrapped my arm around each of the boy's. "Good bye Host Club."I said, and we all walked to the garden.

The graduation went on and speeches were made. I walked up to the stand and made my Valedictorian speech. "Ouran has been an amazing expecience for all of us!The classes, the teachers, our friends. Especially our friends. I made 6 brand new bestfriends. Takashi-senpai."I said. He smiled at me. "Kyoya senpai."He adjusted his glasses and smirked. "Honey senpai." "I LOVE YOU HARU-CHAN!"He screamed and waved from the audience, earning some giggles from the audience. I chuckled and waved back at him. "Hikaru and Kaoru of course!"I said. "YEAH!GO HARUHI!"They screamed, earning laughter from the crowd. "And most of all, 've always been there for me ever since I joined I just want to say thank you. And… I love you senpai."I smiled, getting a little teary. The crowed 'awwed' and Tamaki smiled and blew me a kiss. "I love you too Haruhi."He said. "We have all had the best time in highschool, and we made every second we leave here today, we will remember that we are all in this together and that friendships will never be broken. Good luck graduates, and may God be with you wherever you may Ouran!"I said.

Everyone cheered and clapped. I sat back down next to Hikaru and Kaoru and they gave me a hug. I smild and hugged the back. They began calling the graduates names out and giving them their deplomas. I stood inbetween Hikaru and Kaoru. "This is it."I said. They nodded and smiled. The 3 of us held hands and waited. "May I present to you… Class of 2014-15!"The principal yelled. We all spun our hats. 1… 2… 3! Everyone threw their hats in the air and screamed. I smiled and Hikaru spun me around in the air. "WE DID IT!"He screamed. "YEAH WE DID!"I yelled. He threw me over to Kaoru and he hugged me and spun me around. "WE ARE ADULTS NOW!"Kaoru yelled. I kissed his forehead and I kissed Hikaru's cheek. "Thank you guys so much, for everything."I smiled, hugging them once again.

They smiled and hugged me too. "WOOOHOOO!"They yelled as they hugged each other and ran to celebrate. I saw all of the host club members waiting for me near the trees. "GUYS!"I squealed and ran to them. "Haru-chan!"Honey yelled, running into my arms. "Oh I missed you so much Honey!"I smiled, hugging him. Then, Mori came up behind us and held both of us in a hug. I laughed. "You too Mori."I smiled. He ruffled my hair and smiled. "Congratulations Haruhi."Kyoya held his hand out to me. I ran over to him and ran into his arms. "Thank you Kyoya."I smiled, tears coming to his eyes. I actually managed to catch him off guard, He smiled and hugged me, petting my head. "You've done very well."He said. I looked over his shoulder at Tamaki.

"HEY!MAMA!LET ME SEE MY DAUGHTER ALREADY!"He barked idiotically. I laughed, remembering how many times he used to do that in the host club. I ran over to him and he picked me up and held me over him. "Daddy's so proud of his little girl!"He smiled, turning around. Tears began to flow and he looked concerned. "Haruhi?"He asked, setting me down. I hugged him and grabbed his face, kissing him on the full lips. His eys widened at first, and then he leand into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I missed you so much."I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I missed you too finally so proud of you."He said, resting his forehead against mine. I smiled and just enjoyed this moment. We heard the others congratulate the twins and hug them and shake their hands. "Their are my little devils!Come here!"Tamaki said, giving his 'sons' a big hug. "BOSS!"They yelled. I chuckled and took him off of them. "Sorry, got a little carried away , where should we go to celebrate?"Tamaki asked. "How about that new sushi place?I heard they have fancy tuna."Kyoya smirked. "FANCY TUNA!?WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!?LETS GO!"I yelled happily as I grabbed their hands. They laughed and we all ran to the limo. I sat next to Tamaki and Hikaru. I leaned my head on Tamaki's shoulder and smiled. "We will always remember the host club."Tamaki said. "We're all one big family, and nothing will ever change that."Kaoru smiled, holding onto Hikaru's hand. "You said it brother."Hikaru smiled. "NOW LETS GO GET OUR FANCY TUNA!"Haruhi said. "FANCY TUNA!"They all cheered.

 _The End._


End file.
